1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved erection scaffolding which is movable in an hoistway or elevator shaft for the mounting of hoistway or shaft equipment.
Generally speaking, the erection scaffolding of the present development, which is movable in an hoistway or elevator shaft, for the mounting of shaft equipment is of the type comprising a hoist or hoisting tackle for the vertical lifting of an elevator car support frame or sling, at the lower and upper ends of which there are arranged working platforms.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,736, granted Dec. 3, 1974, there is disclosed an erection method and apparatus in which the guide rails provided for the highest hoistway or shaft section are suspended in the hoistway or elevator shaft at a rig provided with hooks and are raised by means of a hoist or conveying winch through one guide rail length. Then the guide rails for the second highest hoistway or shaft section are suspended at the lower ends of the suspended guide rails and again lifted up through one guide rail length. This procedure is repeated until the guide rail strand or track for the elevator cabin and the counterweight extend throughout the entire height of the hoistway. After the rig has been fastened at the upper end of the hoistway or elevator shaft, the guide rails of the lowermost hoistway or shaft section are connected with the hoistway or elevator shaft wall and the support frame or sling of the elevator car intended to be used is inserted into the hoistway. The higher situated guide rails are subsequently connected with the hoistway or elevator shaft wall from the support frame or sling serving as working platform and which is driven by the hoist or conveying winch.
A drawback of this prior art hoistway equipment erection apparatus resides in the need to use a mechanically complicated rig which must be adaptable to the cross-section of the hoistway or elevator shaft and must contain means or structure for bearing upon the upper rim of the hoistway or elevator shaft. A further disadvantage of this known erection apparatus is that exact alignment of the guide rails is rendered more difficult by the suspended guide rail strand or track. Another shortcoming of such erection apparatus is attributable to the fact that the support frame or sling serving as the working platform is already guided by the guide rails which are to be fastened and aligned, whereby the erection work is associated with increased difficulties.